I'll Manipulate My Love , All Over Yo bodayyy
by SharpHermit
Summary: a crack pairing between ryuk and light y . it has a fine mix of gore , vengance , small amounts of yaoi , twisted criminals and other weird things ..But it gets there in chapter 4 , For now enjoy misa and rem's death's .


crack pairing story between ryuk x light ...it gets their but for this first two chapters i torment my least favorable person in the entire death note series ... if you no likely yaio or men on men ass combat don't read it ...though this is my first time writing yaoi ever so wish me luck if your into that sort of thing..

misa was running through a dark , dirty alleyway from a criminal with a baseball bat ..she did not have the death note with her and was really scared .. running as fast as he could trying to get to the end of this unfamiliar area , getting to a corner where she tripped over a homeless man buried beneath newspapers . misa fell into a large murky brown puddle the size of a kiddy pool at swim park... frantically she tried to get out trembling but could't get her own legs to move from shock ..the homeless man pulled the girl out holding her by the arm with a concerned look on his face.

" Hey you can't just rush off like that girl , hey are you ok darling ?."

" I'm sorry im sorry just please let me go we have to go ! "

"Woah calm down y- agh! "

before the man could finish his sentence a bat came swinging down on top of his head , blood splattered on the blondes face ..her eyes lit up in fear from that single horrifying blow to the mans now dented skull ...the criminal started to wail on the homeless man repeatedly ….giving enough time for misa to regain control of the situation and her legs ,she sprinted away screaming bloody murder. the criminal looked up with blood drenched all over his face ..he had a wide-eyed expression screaming ..

"I'm crazy AHHH BLADABLBLAADABLADABLADABLADA ...HAHA..AWWW OOOOOOOOOOOOOAHHHHH! " he shouted flailing his arms around like a mad man with the bat knocking into various places of his person . he stopped flailing about to take off his pants , sitting on the pavement in front of the dead homeless man rubbing his knee where he had struck it so hard with a calm expression .

" ok I'll just chase you a little later then ..ow .."

misa ran through the darkness finding the odd-shaped rock she had dropped pieces of lights death note by..but a giant dog tied to a weak supported fence laid beside the rock asleep...she had to be really careful not to wake the dog ..carefully she reached for the paper holding out what was left of her dainty little hand when her high heel shoe accidentally kicked a soda can , the can made a loud racket and the giant Napoleon husky awoke looking at her with a growl .she gasped turning around but it was too late..for it had sprinted right for her , the fence ripping out of the rusted bolts dragging along with him in slow motion it seemed like . misa shut her eyes bracing herself when rem flew in from the sky ,pulling misa away from the dog into one of her long arms shielding the human.. misa cried out and clinged to the front of rems bony being trembling .misa sobbed a bit and cried out at the sight of blood dripping down rems four arm before healing again …rem flung the giant dog into a wall knocking it unconscious as time suddenly seemed to catch up with misa...

"Rem your arm!.."

"Its ok misa , i am fine " rem insisted while turning very slowly into ash as it forced her to kneel , all she could do was hold misa tightly in a loving embrace as her human friend cried with her head leaning against rem's chest..rem noticed misa trying to hold pieces of light's death note in her palm ...it all started to make sence..misa must have been told to come here and get the death note pieces light yagami left behind...rem lifted up misa's chin looking into those bright blue eyes that seemed to shine like the ocean underneath the sun one last time...salty streams of tears ran down the sides of the blondes face , whimpering and looking down at rem as she died... rem got angry ..this was the last time light would make her cry ...even in death no matter what happens! before rem could mutter out her last words misa fell face first into a pile of ashy remains that made up rems chest and lower body..Dead ...rem cried , stroking misa's lifeless head before turning completely into ashes...with some blowing away into the wind while others filled misa's cuts , clothes , hair ,the corners of her eyes and in her mouth like dirt as she lay their lifeless with her rear sticking up in the air..


End file.
